


Apology Accepted

by thilia



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James embarrassed Kendall in front of countless fans, and Kendall isn't sure if he can forgive him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This probably doesn't make much sense if you haven't seen today's [Ustream](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvZKVf9V0ss). And if you don't feel like watching that now, at least check out this [gif set](http://bigtimeobsessions.tumblr.com/post/28001692962), which basically explains what happened ;) Anyway… I wrote this in like, half an hour, and I have to go to bed now, so I didn't even reread it, and… yeah. Just needed to put it out there. :D Hope you like.
> 
>  **Translations:** [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5878109)

"I can't fucking believe you."

They were finally backstage after taking too many fan pictures. Kendall had been his usual charming self, of course, but he still couldn't get over the fact that James had actually _said_ that. It had definitely been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life and it had been filmed and the fans would probably remember this _forever_. 

Sometimes, he really hated James. Not really, but he did. 

"Oh come on, don't be like that." James was smirking widely, the bastard, and gave him a comforting pat on the back. "Tomorrow, it'll be something else – it's not like they'll remember this forever. Besides… I warned you."

Kendall glared. "You _know_ that they never forget anything. And you did warn me, but I can't believe you'd actually go through with it, you wanker."

James stopped and eyed him. "Are you honestly mad about this?"

Kendall shrugged, not sure if he was. He was embarrassed, mostly, and James looked so fucking smug that it was hard to wipe the frown off his face. Of course the whole thing _had_ led to James hugging him – something that happened much too rarely and something Kendall always loved – so maybe it wasn't entirely bad. 

But he wasn't going to give in that easily – James deserved to be pouted at for a while. Kendall expected some grovelling. Or a lot of it.

So he folded his arms over his chest and looked at James apprehensively, raising a brow. 

James sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Happy now?"

Kendall considered it for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope. You're gonna have to do better than that."

James ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'll… make it up to you by skipping the gym this afternoon and letting you kick my ass at Mario Kart?"

Kendall eyed him – James went to the gym almost every day and loved it. He also hated losing at video games, so this was kind of a big sacrifice. Still, he continued pouting for a moment or two, then brightened and nodded. "All right. Works for me."

He smiled up at James, and James smiled back. "That was a bad fart, though, dude – just sayin'."

Kendall groaned, felt the familiar flush creep into his cheeks again, and buried his face in his hands. James laughed and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Kendall and hugging him – again. Kendall closed his eyes and leaned into the other boy unconsciously, breathing him in. 

He'd already forgiven James.

~*~*~*~*~

That afternoon, Carlos and Logan went to the gym on their own while James and Kendall went back to the hotel room they had for the night, and got settled on the couch in front of the TV. Kendall couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, because even though it hadn't been James' choice, he was here with him now for the rest of the afternoon.

He had Mario Kart, a cold beer and James – what more could he possibly want?

Sometimes Kendall wondered if his crush on James was _very_ obvious. James was infuriating most of the time and sometimes, they almost killed each other, but Kendall couldn't help how he felt about the other boy. He knew it (probably) wouldn't go anywhere, but his heart felt how it felt and he couldn't change it.

James caught him staring, and Kendall flushed, then gave him a smirk, and they started playing. And Kendall won. Every single time. 

Ten rounds and three beers later, James finally tossed the controller onto the table and groaned – loudly. "I give up. You win. I lose. Are you happy _now_? Can you finally forgive me?"

Kendall set his own controller down and leaned back, still smirking smugly. At James' question, he eyed his friend. "Hmmm…"

James raised a brow. "What – still not? Come on – what more do you want?"

Kendall was pleasantly tipsy at this point, which was the only reason for what he said next. 

"I could think of a thing or two you could do."

He stared into James' eyes, still smiling a little, and then licked his lips. 

He could see James' face changing, and swallowed hard, wondering how he was going to react. Even though his statement could mean anything, of course, he had a feeling, James understood what he _really_ meant with it. His heart was pounding as he waited for James' reaction. 

"And what would that be?" James finally asked – and was it him, or had he just shifted a little closer to him?

"You tell me," Kendall said, his voice a little lower now, his expression – he assumed – more than a little seductive. He had no idea what he was doing – nor did he care. He was kind of drunk and James looked amazing and smelled intoxicating, and if he didn't do this _now_ , he would never do it. 

He watched James closely; the other boy seemed to hesitate for a moment or two, but then, he leaned over, and Kendall's heart stopped when James' lips brushed his own. He sucked in a sharp breath and held still, afraid to move, blink or even breathe for fear of making James realize what he was doing, and draw back. 

But James didn't. He wrapped a hand around the back of Kendall's neck, closed his eyes, tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Kendall's heart was racing and he swallowed hard, then closed his eyes and returned the kiss tentatively, afraid it could be over after a second. 

But it wasn't. James parted his lips and deepened the kiss, brushing the tip of his tongue over Kendall's bottom lip, demanding entrance. He didn't have to ask twice; Kendall's lips parted instantly and he moaned when James' tongue slid into his mouth and he kissed him hard. 

The kiss was not what Kendall had expected – through maybe it should've been. James was nothing if not passionate, and the kiss was just as intense as the rest of James was. 

After a while, Kendall managed to make his brain shut up, wrapped his arms around James' neck and slid his fingers into his hair. He moaned against his lips and pulled him closer, wanting to make the most of it. He tugged on the soft, silky strands of James' hair as he kissed him back hungrily. 

The kiss grew in heat and passion, and Kendall's hands roamed over James' impressive back and shoulders, sliding down his arms and gripping his biceps possessively. He moaned into the other boy's mouth, biting James' bottom lip before sliding his tongue once again into the other boy's mouth. 

The kiss was like nothing Kendall had ever felt before; he arched up against the other boy, needing _more_. His body took over, and he touched every part of James he could reach, needing him so badly. 

After a few more long kisses, James drew back and pressed his lips to Kendall's jaw and neck, nipping, licking, sucking and driving Kendall completely crazy. Kendall dug his teeth into his bottom lip and moaned, craning his neck and arching up to give James better access to whatever body part he wanted to touch or kiss. 

His heart literally stopped for a second when he felt James' hands working at the fastenings of his pants, and he stared at him in shock when James slid a hand inside his boxers and rubbed his palm against Kendall's cock. 

"Oh god," he breathed, unable to take his eyes off James – especially when James got down on his knees in front of him and tugged his pants down over his hips. Kendall's eyes were wide and he just stared, trying to comprehend what was happening here – and realize that this _was_ actually happening; that it wasn't just one of the many wet dreams he'd had about this exact situation. 

He swallowed hard when James looked up at him, eyes dark, and then leaned over him to breathe on his cock. 

Kendall moaned and threw his head back, gripping the back of the couch almost desperately as he watched James start to brush his lips over the tip of his cock. He sucked him into his mouth, and Kendall bit down on his fingers as his body nearly came off the couch. It was the most incredible thing he'd felt in his life. 

He watched James' head move up and down on him, the tight heat around his cock making his head spin and his whole body break into a sweat. He was panting heavily, his whole body fluttering as James wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and stroked him while staring up at him hungrily and trailing his tongue around the head of Kendall's cock. 

Then he smiled; a slow, seductive smile. It was the most fucking gorgeous and erotic thing Kendall had ever seen, and it was that smile that suddenly sent him over the edge, ripping his orgasm from him suddenly. James had apparently expected that because he drew back and let Kendall splash all over his face and hair – which was almost enough to make Kendall come again right away. 

He was panting heavily, feeling weak and helpless as he stared down at James, who looked like a slutty mess or a Greek God, and it was the most beautiful thing Kendall had ever seen. He swallowed hard as he watched James lick his cock clean, then took a deep shaky breath when James drew back and gave him a sweet, almost innocent smile. 

"Fuck… Okay," he breathed finally, when he could form the words. He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, taking a couple of deep breaths as he looked back down at James' smiling face. 

"Apology accepted."


End file.
